The legend of Emilie Rosewinn: Twilight Princess
by GoldChainsaw9000
Summary: A story based on the legend of zelda: Twilight princess. Our new hero is Emilie Rosewinn in this epic story. Every since her Older sisters execution, she's has been having a fair life in Ordon Village with her little sister. But her life is about to be turned around completely? It might be going up to an T rating for Violence and some mild language.
1. Chapter 1 The life of Emilie

**This story takes place hundreds of years after Majora's mask with our new hero Emilie Rosewinn.**

"Sunny outside isn't it Emilie?", my closest friend Ros said. He is my greatest friend I've ever had since I was 9. Me and him grew up with each other. We always loved talking too each other everyday. I looked at the clear, blue sky while walking. We sat by Faron spring. I always love coming here on weekend afternoons. In my village, Oridon, there's so much going on that I can't even take a nap. That is why I com here, to relax and be free. "You know, if you want, you can come with me on the trip."

"I don't trust those upper class merchants in the Hyrule town Emilie,"He said standing up. I nodded and looked at the green grassy, ground.

"I thought I upsted you for a second",I said chuckling.

"No you didn't...You know whats great about going to the castle though, is that you get to meet Princess Zelda", He yawned.

Emilie got up and flicked him in the head. "Well you get to meet her if you come with us", I giggled.

"Em, Why are you so mean?",he laughed rubbing his head.

"I dunno…cause your my best friend?"

"Interesting..."

I smiled and looked at the waterfall above the spring. "Em, do you even feel like the spirits of hyrule are watching us?"

"You mean the Goddesses, Faron, Din and Larynu?"

"Yeah...them." He said looking in the sky.

"Of course, they're watching all of Hyrule, making sure we are doing the right things."

"I hope I meet them in the afterlife."

We both packed up our items, called Epona, and headed back to Oridon village. When we both made it over the bridge, Ros locked the gate into the woods to keep out theives and rabid animals. When we were near my cabin, or should I say my treehouse, we decided to say our goodbyes there.

"So, I'll see you Later then", Ros asked.

"Sure, Tell Throne I said Hi!"

When I walked through the door, I saw my beloved tomboyish sister Esther, playing with a sword stick. Esther is my 12 year old sister. She works as a milk gatherer at the Oridon farm. She has long brown hair, caramel skin, and brown eyes like me.

**(She's also like Sokka from Avatar: The last airbender)**

"Hi sis", I said as she walked through the door.

Esther dropped her sword and ran toward Me to give a hug.

"Hi sis", Esther exclaimed,"You were in the woods all day! Did you catch any fish? Found a deer we could cook?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh",Esther poked her lips out and fell on the floor,"I'm tiiired, i'm going to bed, Night."

"But its only 6:00 o'clock", I said surprised.

"I'll be alright", she said walking down into her bedroom.

I sighed and decided to read my favorite book. I went to the bookshelve beside the front door and pulled out this one book. The history of Hyrule. This was a non fictional book I brought from castle town.

I always read this to myself. This book was written by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, The king of Hyrule. This isn't the only one, many books have been made about the hero of time. In the book, the hero battled two evil Spirits. Deity queen Majora & Ganondorf. After his battle with Majora, he was never seen again. Long gone, no one ever saw him. Since that day centeries ago, Hyrule has been in peace. And it will stay that was forever.

This book is always interesting too me. After reading through chapter 4, I walk up to my bedroom. My bedroom is my favorite place in this whole house. My bed is comfortable, The view of the village is amazing & Its where I can have some privacy. I walk up to my wooden drawer and pull out my nightwear. It was a brown Sweater and grey skin tight pants. After changing I climb into bed and stare out the window until I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I started having a dream, but it was more like a vision. I remembered the last time I saw her. She was my older sister, Durana. I remember it like it happened yesterday.

_7 year old Esther was lying on the ground next to the stream by the village store. She looked in the sky counting how many clouds there were._

_"One, two, three...", she pointed out._

_"Hey sis", Durana shouted,"Come here"._

_Esther sighed, "What is it Durana"?_

_Esther got up and walked to her by the little bridge. _

_"If you help me clean Epona, i'll give you 40 rupees"_

_"FOR-GET IT, Emilie gives me more than that. Plus I don't trust you Ok?"_

_"Ugh, whatever", Durana said as she walked away._

_Durana was a strong and beautiful teenager. She had brown hair just like her sister, golden eyes, rosy skin and thin eyebrows. She always wore a grey, long dress._

**(My profile picture is a picture of Emilie, but she looks pretty much similar to Durana)**

_I was looking up at the town hall when suddenly Durana walked beside Me._

_"What's wrong with you?", she asked._

_"Durana, look", I whispered._

_Durana looked at the list of girls who have been chosen to become a Gerudo pirate. Every 2 years, girls from all over the world get drafted to become a pirate, one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. Millions of the girls have died now and there are only 80 left. _

_"Oh no, she exclaimed, oh no." Durana ran into town hall and rushed into the mayors office. _

_I followed her into the town hall. Down the hall I saw her run into the mayors office._

_I peeked into the office to see what they were talking about._

_"I have told Abrovia all about you," said the mayor, "she said you would be a great pirate. Here's another good story, the revolutionary war is coming soon, so be prepared to fight Durana!"_

_"NO", I exclaimed as she bursted through the doors,"You can't take her Abrovia"._

_Abrovia's smile turned into a bank facial expression. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll keep your sister safe okay"?_

_"Mayor?"_

_"I'm sorry Emilie but rules are rules."_

_At the village road, A carriage was ready to pick up Abrovia and Durana. Durana was packing he things up in the tree house until Emilie and Esther ran inside crying and hugging her sholder._

_"DON'T GO", Esther cried," WE NEED YOU!"_

_"PLEASE DON"T GO DURANA", Emilie screamed._

_"Girls...", She whispered,"Calm down."_

_"NO WE'RE NOT CALMING DOWN! YOU HELPED US DURANA! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK TRYING TO KEEP OURSELVES ALIVE EVERYSINCE-"_

_"DON'T SAY IT!"_

_There was a silence in the room for about a few seconds._

_"Look, you two, i'll be back okay? I swear! I asked Ros and Sao too keep an eye on you! Just remember that I love you Okay?"_

_Ester nodded her head and cried. I just stood there shocked. But i never thought about crying._

_"Bye girls"_

_Durana got her bags and walked out of the treehouse. While she was outside, people were giving her hugs, crying, it was a very sad day for the people of Ordon. Once she stepped into that carriage, and closed that door, she didn't know that she would never return alive. Not be there for her sisters. Instead, locked away forever, dead. No body. No burial. No funeral. Just gone._

I woke up and sighed. Seeing that flashback in my dream made me think about the hero. He never returned back, so did my sister. I bowed my head down and covered my head. "I'll miss you Durana, forever.", I said too myself.


	2. Chapter 2 The life of Emilie II

**Having some problems working on the story. Sorry, I'm new to this site! This story is dedicated to Nintendo! I haven't really been working on this story in a while. So sorry about that! Here is chapter 2! Also I might make a deviantart account and draw Emilie and the other characters!**

* * *

I crack my eyes open to find the window wide open above my head. I knew this would be a sunny and a busy day for me. Yikes. I sat up in bed and began rubbing my eyes so I could see better, until a loud yell startled me. Oh my god, its Ros's sister, Throne.

**(Throne is the same as lin Beifong from the legend of Korra, but she has long, blonde hair, green eyes, her age is 20)**

"EMILIE WAKE UP", Throne yelled, Literally knocking me out of my bed. I heard Esther's dog ruffles whimper, so I was pretty sure that had scared him and Esther.

"Owwww!", I screamed walking to the window,"Throne i'm coming, Can I at least get dressed?!"

"Well I _was_ gonna let you eat breakfast but the Boss said to call all ranch workers IMMEDIATELY!," She snapped back.

"Fine", I said in a huff.

I got dressed, wearing brown baggy pants and a white long sleeve shirt with brown boots. I walked pass Esther laying on the ground With Ruffles on her stomach.

"I'll be back Esther", I said walking out the door.

"Okay Em", Esther said. "HEY RUFFLES! GIVE ME MY BOOMERANG BACK!"

I laughed and shut the door behind me. When I climbed down the ladder, no one was there. I looked around to find throne until...THWACK! I was hit in the head with a frying pan. I. HATE. Being hit in the head.

"I told you to be up early today, we've got ALOT to do", Throne scowled.

"Look I've already been through enough pain and it's still sunrise", I said rubbing the back of my head.

"What ever, come on, and where's Esther?"

"Sao gave her the day off"

"Oh, how nice", She said sarcastically.

Me and Throne walked To the ranch. Ordon is a large village filled with farmers, merchants, Gerudo pirates, fishers, anything you could think of. It's a great place too raise livestock also. I walked down the brick road passing by villagers & market windows until I passed by one of my friends.

"Hey Emilie", Lolita said with a blank facial expression. Lolita is a somewhat gothic girl from Hyrule. I really do not understand why she moved out of her elegant house, but I guess for political reasons.

**(Lolita is like Mai from Avatar the last Airbender)**

I was about to say Hi back until Throne cut me off. "Hi Lolita", Throne said walking past the bench she sat on.

Me and Throne walked through the village, greeting people, checking out new fruit in the Bazaar, talking to friends until we reached the Ranch.

The ranch was a beautiful place. Filled with lush green grass. Crystal blue water. Lush plants and great plants. It was my favorite place to come to.

"Hi Emilie", said farmer Abel.

"Hi", I said,"What's going on?"

"Well, we neeed to get in as much as fruits and vegetables in as possible because of a feast going on the day you leave but I barely have nothing for you to do today"

"WHAT?",Throne Yelled," Farmer I thought you said we had a lot of work to do."

"Yes, for you and the others, But i'll let Emilie just feed the sheep today since she's going to Hyrule in a couple of days."

Throne sighed and walked away into the stable.

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Isn't she suppose to be going too?"

"Since your my favorite worker, I decided to let you & your sister get half of the day off."

"Thanks." I ran off into the stable to do what he said.

* * *

After work, I decided to spend the afternoon at the Bazar with my Other friends. Tophel, Ria, and Francis.

We were sitting at a table in the Agora by the meat market window.

"So Emilie", Ria asked, "Are you going to meet the princess?"

"I suppose", I replied taking a sip from my mug.

"I didn't know you drink nectar Emilie", Francis said in a worried tone.

"It's my first time drinking nectar in months".

"I know you miss that stuff Em, but please don't drink too much"

It was silent for a moment at our table and the only thing we could here was people talking in other stores and windows.

"Do you have anything special going on Tophel?",Asked Ria.

"No", She said quietly.

"You never have anything special going on,"I chuckled,"Last time I check you were the girl who grew a huge pumpkin back at the mayors house."

"Now that was skill", Tophel yawned setting her legs on the table.

"More like pure stupidity", Ria laughed.

"EMILIE", Yelled Esther,"I'M HERE!"

She came running toward our table. I could tell she had been shopping in the bazaar for almost an hour now and is tired and hungry. She sat down panting and sweating.

"I've brought a lot of supplies for you and me", she sighed,"I also brought some fruits, vegetables and meat ive never tried before".

I looked on the at the groceries when she put the bag on the table. The bag contained Veal, steaks, pork loin, chicken, beef, oranges, star fruit, apples of all colors, pears, carrots,broccoli, corn and many other things to eat.

"Esther", I said with a smile on my face,"Where did you buy this stuff?"

"Over there",She said pointing to three vendors standing by a bunch of windows with exotic fruits and meat. I then saw a slingshot and a small sitaair hanging from one of the tables.

"Esther", She said,"How many rupees do we have?"

"Hrmm...300 why?"

I had a lopsided smile appear on the side of her face.

* * *

By late afternoon, me and Esther were walking from Francis's house heading home. I was strumming the sitaair I brought from the marketplace and Esther was playing with my slingshot. Everyone was heading home and getting ready for...…black night.

Black night, this time is horrifying time of the month, it happens almost every month on the 22nd. It is said that if anyone is outside during this time, they will be captured and sent to the underworld by a dark, mysterious, unknown entity. So people close their windows and doors then lock them. Sometimes children climb into bathtubs or into bed with their parents or other family members in the house. One night I saw a black shadow standing near a tree, I was so scared that I climbed in bed with Esther. So we made sure we hurried back home.

When we were inside the house, Esther grabbed my arm because she was worried about tonight. We even saw people coming from the woods outside our window. I closed the emergency seal to every eondow and door inside our house and made sure we had eerything we needed. When I heard knocking on the door, I sighed and opened the door and Ria was holding something in her hands.

"I'm suprised to see you here", I say worried,"You have to go home Ria, it is almost 8:00."

"Can me and Tophel stay over tonight?", she asked,"Our parents are at the ranch for the night."

"Sure." I said and I let them come inside.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Working on a drawing for this story! Here's chapter 3! _**

* * *

_When I woke up, I wasn't in my room, I wasn't in the living room, I was outside. I thought to myself 'Oh no'; I panicked and ran to every house I saw. "Help, Help!", I yelled knocking on every door window of houses. No answer. I ran to the treehouse and tried to unlock the door. OH MY GOSH! I sealed everything shut so nobody can unlock it from the outside Even with a key! I called everyone's name,"ESTHER, RIA, TOPHEL!". No one answered. Then I felt someone behind me, it wasn't the mayor, it wasn't Ros, it wasn't anybody, oh my gosh, it was Durana. "Durana", I said breathlessly. She then turned into a black, grotesque monster. I stepped back, but it lifted its arm up and swung it at me-_

I bolted awake. Breathing hard and holding my chest. 'What happened' I thought. I looked at the clock above my dresser, it was 5:05 in the morning, so it is still not safe to go outside. I got out of my bed and headed to the living room. There I saw Ria and Tophel holding each other and Esther laying on the couch with Ruffles. I looked outside of the window, it was still a ghost town outside. But when I saw something walking down the road toward the treehouse, I shrieked waking up Ria and Esther.

"Huuuuuuh",Esther groaned,"What happened?"

"Whats going on?", Ria sighed.

"Girls", I say shutting the window," I saw it! I saw it in my dream too! Its not just a shadow, its a shadow beast!"

"What?"

"Yes you guys!"

"I can't believe this either", Esther sighed,"Are you sure Emilie?"

"I believe so."

Ruffles woke up and curled up next to her and Esther gently patted him on the head.

"We should inform the mayor about this."

"No we shouldn't",Ria said combing her hair with her fingers, "We should just tell Sao and Ros."

"Definitely", said Esther.

I walked over to Esther and patted her on the back. "C'mon, lets play some games until this all blows over."

She nodded and walked to the cellar.

* * *

By 7:00, everything was back to normal and people were going out to work. The men were at the agora in the marketplace for a meeting and everyone at the ranch was off today. Finally. I decided to meet with Sao about last night while Esther heads over to Ros's house. Her house wasn't far from our treehouse just like the ranch, so instead of taking Epona I walked. Her house was nice. Rose bushes and daisies were in the front garden while there were vines hanging from the pillars. I walked up the stairs to the patio door and knocked.

"Who is it?", Sao called out lovingly. Her voice was very soft and high pitched.

"It's me Emilie", I said, "I need to talk to you about something."

I waited for a few seconds and I heard her footsteps.

"Ohhh Emilie", She said opening the door, " I haven't seen you in a long time. Come on in."

I walked inside of her house. Sao was a very sweet and genuine woman, but here is one thing about her. She was a cold blooded Gerudo pirate. She is different from everyone else. She has light brown long hair, brown eyes, almond skin, a huge smile and huge ears. To some, she is gorgeous and some say she's grotesque. Her house was very nice and luxurious.

"So what seems to be the problem sweetie?", She said sitting down on one of her velvet couches.

"It's about black night", I explained sitting down next to her, "I think the shadow is actually a shadow beast."

"Sweetie you're not the only one", She says, "I believe in those twilight monsters too. Very disturbing."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen to our village?"

" I doubt. The last time something bad happened was years ago but I don't want to mention it around you and your sister."

"I understand."

She looked up at the ceiling. "I also wonder, what will happen to our kingdom if evil terrorizes us?"

I glanced at her and smiled. "I'm sure nothing will happen...I mean, I hope not because centuries ago, there was a battle between the great hero link and a gerudo priate lord and he had an encounter with an evil and deadly spirit."

"You still remember the story I told you."

"Yes."

We both looked out the window, we could both see villagers walking through the streets.

"I think I have to go get ready for tomorrow."

I got up and headed for the door, then she held my shoulder.

"Hope you have a safe trip Em."

"Thank you Sao." I said as I walked out of the door.

I walked backed to the treehouse and when I was in the front yard, I saw Ria, Francis, and Lolita standing by Epona and Ros climbing from the ladder. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Ah Emilie, what a pleasant surprise."

"What were you doing in there?", I asked

"Just dropping off a little present for you", He said walking away. I frowned at him, Present huh? He must be talking about-I gasped and ran into the treehouse excitingly. When I climbed the ladder and opened the door, there was a treasure chest. I carefully opened the chest. The object inside of It was a wooden sword Crafted and hand made by Throne. I wonder why she made It for me; she hates me. I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Throne", I said to myself. I went into the basement to get my old sword pocket, put it on my back and then put the sword in it. I felt like a warrior then, ready to take on the world by myself. I decided to show Sao so I walked outside again. When I climbed from the ladder, I was interrupted by Tophel. "Emilie", She gasped, "Where did you get that sword?"

"I-"

"Cool Em", Ria said running toward me along with Francis and Lolita.

"Was that sword made by Throne?", Francis asked, "She made one for my mom a few years back."

"Why don't you show us your abilities Emilie", Lolita said with a smirk.

I thought about it for a moment. This could allow me to practice a little bit. Only I wanted to prove to my friends that I was definitely a good swordswoman. "Sure, maybe you can learn a thing or two from me."

"Thanks Emilie, I'll get the scarecrows ready!", Ria exclaimed running to her house.

* * *

After a few minutes, The group managed to build 5 scarecrows. They were lined up horizontally and facing directly in front of me. I saw Ria behind me holding a play sword and the others watching from my side. I pulled out the wooden sword and pointed it at one scarecrow. "Lets start with this one", I said.

"Okay, try vertically slicing this one in half!", Ria yelled.

I cluchted the sword tight, holding it next to my head, then I raised it and _WOOSHH_! Sliced the scarecrow in half. I guess the sword really was efficent! "WOW", Yelled Tophel,"I didn't know you were so good!"

"Well y'know, I've been praticing",I chuckled.

"I guess I've learned something new huh?", Lolita smirked, "You should try doing a horizontal slice?"

"Sure". I ran over to the second scarecrow. I readied my sword once more and _Swiiishh!_ I sliced through the bottom of its torso and its legs came off.

"WOOOAHHH", Everyone yelled except for Lolita who raised her eyebrows and smiled in amusement. I laughed and but the sword on the ground. "So what else?", I asked. "One more, can you stab one of the scarecrows?", Esther asked coming from the treehouse.

"So you finally decided to come outside huh?", Lolita asked.

"I was working on some stuff."

"Was it that-"

_"Shhhhhhhh!",_ Everyone said.

"What", I asked,"Hiding something?"

"No, its uhhh something for Ros, or should I say from.."

"Who is it fo-"

"LOOOK", Ria yelled. Everyone Looked at a monkey carring someones baby carrier. I pulled the slingshot from my bag and fired a rock at it. The rock hit its eye and the monkey dropped the carrier and ran into the road. "Lets go get that thing guys", Esther yelled and everyone but me and Ria followed her.

"Guys wait don't", I yelled but it was too late, they were already down the road. I sighed and picked up my sword from the ground. "I'll be back Ria, Stay here and wait for me."

"Be careful Em", she told me. I ran to Epona and jumped on her. "C'mon Epona lets go", I said and we were heading for the bridge.

**A/N Okay so I said I was gonna make this A little longer but I decided not too. Any how sorry for the long wait. Yknow I had to deal with school. Chapter 4 should be up by Feburary!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble In Faron Woods

**A/N Okay if it took to long to make this chapter i'm sorry. I have some new stuff onDeviant art but they're not all that good yet. I need photoshop and a scanner in order to make the pics better. But here's chapter 4!**

I raced down the road and hurried past the spring. Epona was galloping so fast that I could barely breathe. Then I saw Tophel and Francis standing by the gate to Faron woods. "Stop", I yelled and Epona stopped. I got off of Epona and ran to them. "Guys I'm glad to see that you're okay, where's Lolita and Esther?", I asked breathlessly.

"They went into Faron woods to stop that monkey, Be careful Emilie, there are a lot of Monsters out there, but you and Esther should be worried because you both have swords!", Tophel said.

"Take my Lantern, In fact you can have it.", Francis said handing it to me.

"Thanks you two!", I said running to Epona. I jumped on her and we rode down the bridge to Faron Woods. When we made it to the woods I saw Lolita standing by the Faron spring, She was waving at me when she saw me.

"Lolita!", I yelled.

We rode towards her in a hurry. When we were by the spring, I got off Epona and hugged her.

"It is see you Emilie, Esther ran through that cave", she told me pointing to a cave that was near the exit to Faron woods.

"Wait, Down there!?", I asked.

"Yep."

"Oh gosh okay, go back to the village, I'll go get her." Instead of taking Epona, I ran down towards the cave. Little did I know there were plant monsters next to the cave and one of them popped up when I tried to open the entrance gate. "CRAP!", I yelled dodging its bite and I pulled out my sword. I sliced through the monsters head and the plant slowly turned into soil. "Wasn't much of a fight", I told myself Opening the gate and I ran into the cave.

* * *

One thing I hate about caves... Its freaking dark! Luckily I had my lantern. I lit the lantern up and started walking. It was also cold and muggy in there. I heard squeaking noises and growling of rats and other insects in there. I shivered and walked up the wooden floor. I came upon a HUGE spider net blocking my way so I used the lantern to burn it away. I made it into the middle of the cave; for some reason, there was a treasure chest on the wall. Hrmm, I wonder what could be in there. I went over to the chest & opened it to find 100 rupees in it. "Yay", I said silently to myself.

When I closed the chest & I heard growling noises and felt something breathing against my neck. I instantly knew this was A plant monster. Without turning around, I pulled out my sword & tried to slice its head off, but it shield the vine with its head ,bit me on the arm & threw me into a nearby wall. I groaned & pulled myself off of the ground. Angry, I pulled out my slingshot And distracted him by shooting him in the forehead with an acorn. Then, while he was wiggling its head, I pulled my sword out once more & sliced through the vine below his head. Removing it instantly.

While covering my painful and bloodied arm, I crouched by a nearby wall and sighed. My head was covered with sweat and I was breathing heavily. "There should be a water source somewhere", I sighed to myself, "I should keep walking until I find out."

As I pushed myself off of the ground, I saw a small hole about 5 feet from where I was. _Is that the way out? _As I walked closer and closer too the hole, I found out that this really was the exit! I ran as fast as I could until I reached the other side of the cave.

* * *

As I ran out of the cave, I fell and tumbled on the grassy, wet ground, then I fell into something or someone. "Hey, Em", I heard a familiar voice said, "What Happened to you?" I poked my head up to see who it was. It was Esther, finally! "Esther", I yelled Pushing myself off of the ground, "Are you okay?"

"Duh, what else could've happened to me?"

"Those Monsters in the cave-"

"You means those Boyo monsters? I killed them!"

"Wh-What?", I said silently, with my mouth wide open and I my eyes also. "How the hell-"

"Like Sao taught me, She said to always aim for the head my poking it or hitting it with an object, then rip or slice the vein."

I blinked and a few times and smiled, Not willing to tell her that those monsters come back to life. "Okay, let's get home."

"Not until we save that monkey!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Esther no, And what do you mean by save?"

"Well while I was chasing it, I saw inside of the cave that it was being kidnapped by trolls."

Trolls. It had to be trolls. Sao and Throne taught me, Esther, and Ros how to fight one of those things. I have actually seen one before when I was playing with Lolita in the woods. We Hylians have not made peace with the Trolls yet. But now, I wish we did. Helping others was one thing I wanted to do. So I promised Esther that I would go save the monkey.

"Okay, Okay We'll go save him Esther."

"Thanks Emilie, but have you noticed something?"

"What?"

"There's a huge Swamp blocking our way to save him."

I Looked behind me to see what she was talking about. And sure enough she was right, the swamp was blocking our way to go deeper into the woods. But I had a peculiar idea that would allow us too travel through the swamp.

"Esther, you know how to swing on a vine right?"

Esther looked at me with a perplexed facial expression. "You're not going to try to swing on those trees are you?"

"Yes, I will, Now follow me."

I heard Esther sigh and follow me. Me and Esther climbed up a bolder to get to the nearest tree. Once we were high enough, we grabbed onto a large tree branch and stood on it. "Okay, do you see any vines Em?", Esther said.

"I see three of them over there", I said pointing near another tree, "They're hanging from that branch".

"How are we gonna-"

"Watch, I'll show you."

Without any hesitation, I jumped from the tree branch and grabbed onto one of the vines before I fell into the water below. As I swung back and forth on the vines I leaped to the other one and then the last one. I nearly lost my grip on the last vine when I leaped on to the large, tall tree stump. I bent down and wiped off my shoes. "See Esther", I said about to turn around, "That wasn't so-" _BOOM! _Esther fell on top of me when I turned around, I guess she wasn't so scared after all. "OW!", I cried out as Esther got off me.

"Sorry Em", She laughed straightening her hair out and standing up. "It's alright", I replied, "Looks like we're here, All we have to do is slide down that branch and we'll be on the other side of the swamp. I ran to the branch and slid down. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Esther slid down the branch also And follow me to the entrance of the woods.

* * *

I was tired, thirsty and ready too go home and bathe, but I couldn't break my promise to Esther. I looked at my surroundings as I followed Esther through the field. Northern Faron woods isn't so bad. Its a peaceful place, but it's also an ancient and sacred. The Earth temple lies here somewhere, & Esther says that's were the monkey ran off too. We were close too it because I heard the screeches of the monkey. "I hope its okay", She said worriedly. "Me too Esther", I replied. After walking almost a mile, we finally made it too the temple.

When she heard the screeches, Esther's eyes lit up and She ran up the stairs of the temple. "ESTHER WAIT, THE TR-", I yelled running after her only to be cut off by her yelling back. "ITS OKAY." She ran up the stairs and next to the entrance. The monkey was inside of a cage, hanging on the bars and screaming. There were also two trolls prepared for a feisty fight. Esther took a step back when I came up. "Esther", I said pulling out my sword and popping my neck, "You want me to show you what I can do?" Esther Nodded and sat near the stairs too watch.

The two trolls walked up too me. We were about 2 feet away from each other, staring eerily at one another and prepared to fight. Then one of the trolls ran too me screaming, as it did, I pretended no too even notice and when it got close enough, _WOOSH! BING!_. It stood there wordlessly, with a blank face. Then, its head slowly started too slide off of its neck. I stood there, the arm I held my sword in the air, my other arm hugged around my stomach and my legs apart and bent. I straightened back up and looked at the other troll, who was as ready to fight as I was. It came running toward me screaming as well, and when I tried to behead it, it dodge the attack and kicked me in the chest, sending me into a wall and I hit my head against the cold concrete. "EM watch out", I heard Esther yell as I tried to get on my feet. The monster tried to hit me with it's ax and I dodge the blow. I tried to stab it in the head but it blocked that attack. After our weapons clashed with one another's, A rock was thrown at the monster, distracting it. That gave me the opportunity to stab it in the stomach and kick it in the face.

After it died, I swung my sword around and placed it back into the holder on my back. I looked at Esther who was holding some rocks in her hand. "I guess I am helping you after all", She said with a grin on her face, "That was an amazing fight." I sighed and smiled, "Thanks Esther." I went to the cage and tore it open with my bare hands. The monkey climbed out of it and started to clap its hands. "So Esther, I guess we've won this battle", I said to her. "You bet, c'mon lets get home before night time." We waved at the monkey and walked down the steps.

* * *

"You did a great job Emilie", Sao Said drinking a sip of her herbal tea, "Esther told me about what you did, those were some amazing tricks." I looked back at Esther who was asleep on the couch behind us.

"I've practiced some of the tricks you taught us before", I said taking a bite of my sandwich, "This has been a long day for me. Especially when I'm going to Hyrule kingdom tomorrow."

"You should go get some rest Emilie", She said getting up from the chair, "I will see you tomorrow afternoon." She sat the tea cup on the table and walked out of the front door.


	5. The legend of Emilie Rosewinn Part I

**The Legend Of Emilie Rosewinn: Part** I

**A/N: Well it's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for! Here's chapter 5: The Legend of Emilie Rosewinn**

8:00 wasn't a very bad time to walk. Usually, I go around 4:00 or 5:00 but, for some reason, I decided not to walk early. I looked up at the orange and yellow sky while heading to the ranch, I thought to myself_ How in the world do I know how to fight so amazingly? So bravely? So warlike? It's like, I'm a chosen hero of some sort._ Fighting was a skill that I was good at, but I didn't know I was that brilliant. I looked at the bazaar across the street. Some people were waving at me, congratulating me for what happened yesterday. I guess I am a hero after all, but not an important one.

I then realized that I am a skilled fighter. It's just that I haven't noticed it. Sao and Ros noticed it just a bit, but not anyone else. One day I could save the world or my people from harms way. Then, maybe people could notice me a lot more.

When I made it to the ranch, I saw the farmer and throne outside of the barn talking next to the carriage, The carriage we'll be riding to Hyrule in. I walked over there to see what was going on. "Boss", I called out, "How is everything?" He and Throne looked up at me and smiled. "Didn't know you were the 'Hero' type Emilie", Throne chuckled. I crossed my arms and smirked, "Ros told you?"

"Yeah, He did."

"Speaking of which", I said sitting down on the stairs of the barn, "Where is he?"

"Over here listening to you guys", I heard his voice call from the barn. I snapped my head around too see him. He didn't look happy at all, he was frowning, with his arms crossed and leaning against a gate. "I listened to their whole conversation Em, They said they don't want me going on the trip."

"Wait, What?!" I didn't believe it. They expect me to go to Hyrule with them but they won't take my best friend to help me? To be there for me when I meet the princess? I don't believe this! Ros was always the one who wanted to travel the world. Everytime He couldn't go, he got upset. He has been to places I've never gotten the chance to see.

"I'm sorry Emilie, but we can only allow 4 go on the trip", The farmer said scratching his head,"Thats The mayor, Sao, Throne and you."

I sighed and looked at him. "Ros, I-"

"Don't", He yelled running out of the barn, "If you need me, I'll be at the spring!" Frowning, I turned back to Throne and the farmer, who had perplexed looks on their faces. "Don't dare give me that look", I Snapped at them,"How come you're not letting more than 4 go on this trip?"

"Emilie, the carriage can only hold 4 people", Throne yelled,"And whats up with you and Ros anyway?"

My eyes widened at that question. Me and Ros have been lifetime friends! We meet when we were very young, and we were best friends since then! I didn't bother to answer that question. I huffed and ran after him, making sure he was alright. "Ros, Wait!"

* * *

When I made it next to the tree house I saw Lolita, Francis, Tophel and Ria outside playing. Tophel raised her head when she saw me and ran towards me. "It's about time you got here", She said with a smirk, "Ros and Esther ran toward the spring with Epona."

"Esther went with him", I asked Crossing my arms.

"Yep"

I sighed and shook my head. "One other thing, can we borrow your sword for one moment?", Tophel asked me. I widened my eyes at that question, but I kinda thought about it and trusted them with the sword. "Sure, Go get it from my basement.", I said. "Thanks Em", She yelled and she ran into the treehouse . I smiled and ran too the spring.

When I made it to the spring I saw Epona, Esther and Ros in the water. "Esther, Ros", I yelled walking in. "Emilie", Esther yelled back, "You really need to talk to him."

I walked up too Ros and patted him on the shoulder. "Ros, look, Maybe you could come with us next time okay-"

"I've thought about it Em, and, I shouldn't be yelling at you because of a trip to Hyrule.", He said looking at me, "But just remember to come back safe okay. I smiled and hugged him. "C'mon lets g-"

_Tlot! Tlot! Tlot! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

I know those peculiar sounds, it is the footsteps of a large, harry beast.

_Tlot! Tlot! Tlot! Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

I know those loud Booms. The banging of large weapons hanging from the _thing's _hands.

_TLOT! TLOT! TLOT! TLOT! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

My eyes widened as we all stared at the gate confusingly. I knew trouble was coming and I knew that I must save them from it.

"Esther", I said looking at her shockingly, "Run!"

_BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BAAANG!_

The Harry beasts carrying green, grotesque monsters on their backs flew into the spring, breaking the gate. I quickly looked at Ros and we both ran for the surrounding woods and so did Esther. One of the monsters pulled out a bow and arrow, aimed it toward me while I was running, and _Pluck! _I felt a stinging, unbearable pain in my back. My eyes widened and I resisted the urge to yell in pain. It was so painful, that I fell to the ground and nearly passed out.

Ros and Esther looked back to see me. I could barely hear what they were saying; the pain made my hearing nearly impossible. As my eyes started to feel heavy, I got a glimpse of the large, green beasts running towards Epona, Esther and Ros. My eyes finally gave out and I was unconscious on the cold, damp ground.

* * *

_I woke up instantly. Rubbing my head, thinking it was all a dream. But then I realized it wasn't when I saw the arrow inside of my back. I gritted my teeth and pulled it out. I thought that Ros and Emilie ran for Faron woods. So I ran through the broken gate, ran on the bridge, and oh noo...A tall, large black and gold wall, covered in writings and drawings that I have never seen before. What the hell was going on? _

_As I walked up too it, I had a quick flashback of Durana leaving the village. She was inside of the carriage, her head bowed down. But her eyes, they were wide glowing, and her smile was...like she had gone insane. "Why", I said to myself as I looked at the wall. I closed my eyes, and felt something wrap around my back and my stomach. I knew then, that I was being pulled into the wall. Into the place that I once knew as Faron. Now a dark, mysterious land. The golden clouds covered the black sky, giving the forest a golden aura. As I looked into the sky, I felt something burn my skin lightly. There was a golden triangle, known as the triforce, on the back of my hand. It was glowing and that's when I felt it._

_It felt like the blood in my body was boiling. It was turning my skin grey and My fingernails grew longer. I felt my teeth turn into fangs, my brown eyes turn golden, the clothes on my body started turning into much formal, dark clothing. I saw my hair turn Black. As the pain increased, I uncontrollably let out a loud scream that turned me into a dark, grey figure. I tried to lift myself up, but my arms grew weak, my eye's felt heavy again and I feel into a state of unconsciousness once again. Before I fell asleep, I saw the monster that pulled my inside this wall grab my leg. I didn't know where it was taking me or what was going to happen, but I knew that my whole life has been turned around in just an instant moment._


	6. Update

**I've Half-Way Given up on this story. I've been too lazy too write and my writing skills have not improved yet. I will be planning too re-write this story sooner or later, but for right now, I need too plan things out for a new story I'm making. The four elements Series will be on Hold for a while. **

**I Apologize for this, but I need too learn how too write a little more. I will start this story again in maybe October. If you have any questions, PM me. **

**~Goodbye everyone~**


End file.
